fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa Louie
' Papa Louie '''is the creator of all the restaraunts. He is an Italian chef with his nephew named Roy. He saved his customers in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! from pizza monsters. He is the last customer in all the games. He is a playable character in the Mochi Games version of Papa's Burgeria. He, along with Matt and Tony were hosting Papa's Next Chef's Tournament. '''About Him:' Papa Louie is a lovable Italian chef who got his start selling delicious pizzas. He has a legion of fanatic customers who are willing to try anything Papa Louie has to offer. Whether it’s free pizza parties, or the keys to his latest restaurant, Papa Louie is always trying to reward his loyal customers! He doesn't get mad most of the time (see Breakfast Brawl photo) His pizza :2 pepperoni,2 sausage,2 mushrooms,2 peppers,2 onions,olives,2 anchovies,30 mins cooked,Cut in quarters his burger: bread,lettuce,rare patty,ketchup,cheese,tomato,mayo, pickle,top bun. his taco: hard taco, pork, black beans, cheese, loco sauce, white rice, sour cream. His sundae: Large rainbow sherbert sundae with marshmallows,smooth blend, whiped cream, tropical charms, Left topping: gummy onion, Top topping: cherry, right topping: banana. His meal: 4 pancakes with pecan mix,powdered sugar,cinnamon and honey.drink:tea in large cup with cream. .]] Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:ppl with hats Category:people with facial hairs Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:rich people Category:Family of Papa Category:chefs Category:People that we're absent in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Elderly Brigade Category:Papa Louie Category:Category templates Category:Hostages Category:Hidden categories Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Papa's Burgeria customers Category:Papa's Taco Mia Customers Category:Papa's Pancakeria customers Category:Papa's Freezeria Customers Category:Papa Louie:When Pizzas Attack Category:Papa louie legends Category:People that come last before Papa Louie does in any game Category:Antagonist Category:Absences in Papa's Pancakeria Category:Absences in Papa's Freezeria Category:Animals Category:Article management templates Category:Blog posts Category:Browse Category:Brionna Category:Basketball Category:Beautiful Gamerias Category:Bad Dreams Category:Doctor's Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Childern Category:Closers Category:Evil Villains Category:Emploeyes Category:Edna Category:Quinn, Timm and Associates Category:The Spot Quintuplets Category:Candidates For Quick Deletion Category:Family of Quinn Category:Just Quinn And Associates Category:Winners of Round 1 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Winners in Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 Category:Winners of Round 3 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Weird people Category:Watercooler Category:General wiki templates Category:Romano Family Category:Rantrer Category:Restruant place Category:Relationed With Costumers Category:Relationed With Arcades Category:Template documentation Category:Teen Brigade Category:Templates Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Taco Eating Contest Contestants Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Ideas Category:Ideas for new groups of customers Category:Ideas for new resturants Category:Images Category:Onion Division customers Category:Obese Characters Category:Organization Category:Oldies Brigade Category:Old people Category:People that are never absent Category:Ppl with new looks Category:P&G Brigade Category:People that they are absent in any game Category:Sibling Brigade Category:Sleeveless people Category:Small Characters Category:Site maintenance Category:Steak And Jake Category:Site administration Category:Female Characters Category:Families Category:Family of Hugo Category:Family of Kingsley Category:Family of Cooper Category:Former Closers Category:Games Category:Groups of costumers Category:Guys with stubbles Category:Gad Category:Guys who's eyes are very hard to see Category:Hostages in Papa's Pizzeria Category:Hostages in Papa's Burgeria Category:Help Category:History Category:Joey Category:Family of Ninjoy Category:Family Of Jojo Category:Family of Johnny Category:Kid Brigade Category:Leaders of each Brigade Category:Lights Category:Lames blad Category:Locals Category:Legends Category:Zoe Category:X. Xandra Category:Videos Category:Video Category:Pepperoni Division customers Category:Pineapple Division customers Category:New Customers Category:Necky people Category:Not Known Cities Category:New Games Category:Notes Category:Ner water